Happiness
Happiness (행복) - дебютный сингл Red Velvet. Он был выпущен 4 августа 2014 года. Текст Айрин, Сыльги, Вэнди, Джой |-|Корейский= Sometimes, you gotta be bold Just rock the world (Booya) Lalala lalala lalalala (Happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (Are you happy? Uh) 고민은 Go up 꿀꿀한 기분 Change up 힘을 내려고 이제 Wind up 한 방에 멋진 일이 가득 Straight up 난 매일 더 Style up 기분 Up 되는 일에 집중 내가 행복하게 사는 비결을 좀 말해볼까 아침에 난 잠을 깨 엄마께 사랑한다고 말해 (어휴 착한 내 딸아) 졸졸 나를 따라온 Happy가 넘 귀여워서 행복해 (Uh 얘가 말한대) 이런 Money 저런 Power 그것만 따 따 따 따라가다 어른들이 짠해 보여 그들은 정말 행복하지 않아 기쁜 일이 멋진 일이 세계는 참 참 참 많은 데라 그런 Money 그런 Power 우리는 관심도 끊어버린지 오래 달라 달라 나는 좀 해보고 싶음 그냥 하고 말지 고민 고민 하다가 어른이 되면 후회 많을텐데 어제 오늘 내일도 행복을 찾는 나의 모험일기 달라 달라 나는 좀 긍정의 힘을 나는 믿고 있지 Lalala lalala lalalala (Happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (난 원해) Lalala lalala lalalala (꿈 꾸자) Lalala lalala lalalala (Uh, are you happy? Uh) 학교 가는 길에 만난 친구 내게 달려와서 팔짱 끼고 웃어주니 좋고 끼리끼리 모여 장난치던 남자애들 내가 지나가니 의식해서 좋고 잔소리 하지만 세상에서 내가 제일 좋단 엄마 Hey hey TV속에 싸움밖에 모르는 어른들 빼 점점 더 좋은 걸 난 나라서 행복해 더 기분 좋은 건 내 곁에 너 있단 거 (Uh, what you wanna be?) 이런 Money 저런 Power 그것만 따 따 따 따라가다 어른들이 짠해 보여 그들은 정말 행복하지 않아 기쁜 일이 멋진 일이 세계는 참 참 참 많은 데라 그런 Money 그런 Power 우리는 관심도 끊어버린지 오래 달라 달라 나는 좀 (오래, 오래, 오래, 오래) 해보고 싶음 그냥 하고 말지 고민 고민 하다가 (오래, 오래, 오래, 오래) 어른이 되면 후회 많을텐데 어제 오늘 내일도 (점점 더 좋은걸) 행복을 찾는 나의 모험일기 달라 달라 나는 좀 (난 나라서 행복해) 긍정의 힘을 나는 믿고 있지 Lalala lalala lalalala (Happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (난 원해) Lalala lalala lalalala (꿈 꾸자) Lalala lalala lalalala Lalala lalala lalalala (Happiness) (Uh, are you happy? Uh) Shine on me, let it shine on me yeah 내 품에 Let it shine Shine on me, let it shine on me yeah 내 두 팔에 Let it shine Lalala lalala lalalala (Happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (난 원해) Lalala lalala lalalala (꿈 꾸자) Lalala lalala lalalala (Happiness) |-|Романизация= Sometimes, you gotta be bold Just rock the world (Booya) Lalala lalala lalalala (Happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (Are you happy? Uh) Gomineun go up Kkulkkulhan gibun change up Himeul naeryeogo ije wind up Han bange meotjin iri gadeuk straight up Nan maeil deo style up Gimun up doeneun ire jipjung Naega haengbokhage saneun Bigyeoreul jom malhae bolkka Achine nan jameul kkae Eommakke saranghandago malhae (Eohyuchakhan nae ttara) Joljol nareul ttaraon happyga Neomu gwiyeowoseo haengbokhae (Uh yaega malhandae) Ireon money jeoreon power Geugeotman ttaragada Eoreundeuri jjanhae boyeo Geudeureun jeongmal haengbokhaji anha Gippeun iri meotjin iri Segyeneun cham manheun dera Geureon money geureon power Urineun gwansimdo kkeunheobeorin ji orae Dalla dalla naneun jom haebogo sipeun Geunyang hago malji Gomin gomin hadaga Eoreuni doemyeon huhoe manheul tende Eoje oneul naeildo Haengbogeul chatneun naui moheom ilgi Dalla dalla naneun jom Geungjeongui himeul naneun mitgo itji Lalala lalala lalalala (happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (nan wonhae) Lalala lalala lalalala (kkumkkuja) Lalala lalala lalalala (Uh, are you happy? Uh) Hakgyo ganeun gire mannan Chingu naege dallyeowaseo Paljjang kkigo useojuni Joko Kkirikkiri moyeo jangnanchideon Napjaaedeul naega Jinagani uisikhaeseo Joko Jansori hajiman Sesangeseo naega jeil jotan eomma Hey hey TV soge Ssaumbakke moreuneun eoreundeul ppae Jeomjeom deo joheun gyeol Nan naraseo haengbokhae Deo gibun joheun geon Nae gyeote neo itdan geo (Uh, what you wanna be?) Ireon money jeoreon power Geugeotman ttaragada Eoreundeuri jjanhae boyeo Geudeureun jeongmal haengbokhaji anha Gippeun iri meotjin iri Segyeneun cham manheun dera Geureon money geureon power Urineun gwansimdo kkeunheobeorin ji orae Dalla dalla naneun jom (orae, orae, orae, orae) Haebogo shipeum geunyang hago malji Gomin gomin hadaga (orae, orae, orae, orae) Eoreuni dwemyeon huhwe maneultende Eoje oneul naeildo (jeomjeom deo joeungeol) Haengbogeul channeun naye moheomilgi Dalla dalla naneun jom (nan naraseo haengbokae) Geungjeonge himeul naneun mitgo itji Lalala lalala lalalala (happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (nae weonhae) Lalala lalala lalalala (kkum kkuja) Lalala lalala lalalala (Uh, are you happy? Uh) Shine on me, let it shine on me yeah Nae pume Let it shine Shine on me, let it shine on me yeah Nae du pare Let it shine Lalala lalala lalalala (happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (nae weonhae) Lalala lalala lalalala (kkum kkuja) Lalala lalala lalalala (happiness) |-|Английский= Sometimes, you gotta be bold Just rock the world (Booya) Lalala lalala lalalala (Happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (Are you happy? Uh) Worrying? Blow up Feeling down? Change up Trying to cheer up, wind up Great things will happen all at once, straight up Every day, I’m more style up Focusing on things that will make my feelings go up Want me to share My secret to happiness? In the morning, I wake up And I tell my mom I love her (Ah, my sweet daughter) The happy feelings that follow me Are so cute that I’m happy (She's talking) Money and power I feel bad for the adults Who only chase after that They are truly unhappy The world is filled with Happy things and great things That it’s been a while since we stopped caring about Money and power I’m a little different I just do what I want to do If you just worry and become an adult You’ll have regrets Yesterday, today and tomorrow My journal is filled with adventures to find happiness I’m a little different I believe in the power of optimism Lalala lalala lalalala (happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (I want it) Lalala lalala lalalala (let's dream) Lalala lalala lalalala (Uh, are you happy? Uh) I met my friend on my way to school I’m happy that she ran over to me And linked her arm in mine with a smile The groups of boys who are always joking around I’m happy that they pay attention When I pass them She may nag But my mom says she loves me the most in this world Hey hey, take out Those adults who only fight on TV I like it more and more I’m happy that I’m me What makes me even happier Is that you’re next to me (Uh, what you wanna be?) Money and power I feel bad for the adults Who only chase after that They are truly unhappy The world is filled with Happy things and great things That it’s been a while since we stopped caring about Money and power I’m a little different I just do what I want to do If you just worry and become an adult You’ll have regrets Yesterday, today and tomorrow My journal is filled with adventures to find happiness I’m a little different I believe in the power of optimismLalala lalala lalalala (I want it) Lalala lalala lalalala (let's dream) Lalala lalala lalalala Lalala lalala lalalala (Happiness) (Uh, are you happy? Uh) Shine on me, let it shine on me yeah Nae pume Let it shine Shine on me, let it shine on me yeah Nae du pare Let it shine Lalala lalala lalalala (happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala (I want it) Lalala lalala lalalala (let's dream) Lalala lalala lalalala (happiness) Интересные факты * Изначально клип был выпущен 1 августа, но позднее был удален и снова загружен 4 августа 2014 года из-за появления в нем неоднозначных упоминаний бомбардировки Хиросимы и Нагасаки и событий 9/11. * Йери не участвует в этом сингле, но появляется в клипе на 0:13 секунде. Ссылки на видео * Клип en:Happiness Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Red Velvet Категория:Релизы 2014 г. Категория:Синглы 2014 г.